Ca va chauffer !
by AnanasPower
Summary: Le sacrifice d'Anna n'a pas suffit. Elsa, bouleversée, est repartie dans son palais de glace avec sa sœur statufiée, et le royaume est toujours sous l'emprise de l'hiver éternel. Mais un jour, les portes du palais de glace s'ouvrent sur un mystérieux visiteur.


**Jack Frost et Elsa d'Arendelle**

 **Ça va chauffer !**

 **Résumé :** Le sacrifice d'Anna n'a pas suffit. Elsa, bouleversée, est repartie dans son palais de glace avec sa sœur statufiée, et le royaume est toujours sous l'emprise de l'hiver éternel. Mais un jour, les portes du palais de glace s'ouvrent sur un mystérieux visiteur.

 **Disclaimer :** Jack Frost (Les Cinq Légendes) et les personnages de la Reine des Neiges ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire est à moi.

 _ **Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand une idée débile traverse mon cerveau tordu... Bonne lecture !**_

Elsa était assise sur la rambarde du balcon, le regard perdu dans les montagnes enneigées. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était revenue. Un mois qu'elle essayait tous les jours de dégeler sa sœur. Un mois qu'elle défendait presque tous les jours son palais de glace face aux patrouilles envoyées par le Prince Hans des Îles du Sud. Ce félon avait fait main basse sur le royaume depuis qu'Anna s'était sacrifiée.

Elsa passa une main lasse sur son visage. Tout était de sa faute. Fatiguée, elle se leva et se rendit dans la pièce où reposait la statue d'Anna. Elle se tint face à sa sœur, ferma les yeux, se concentra intensément, et tendit les bras devant elle. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, des perles de sueur commencèrent à tomber de son front, mais comme d'habitude cela ne servit à rien.

Elsa secoua la tête avec découragement, et sortit de la pièce en la refermant soigneusement. Elle allait retourner sur le balcon lorsqu'elle entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et la voix d'Olaf s'élever. Paniquée, elle ramassa sa cape et sa robe d'une main pour courir plus vite, et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle se cacha derrière le mur, et regarda à qui parlait Olaf.

C'était un jeune homme. Il portait d'étranges vêtements recouverts d'une fine couche de givre, et n'avait pas de chaussures. Dans sa main se trouvait un bâton noueux un peu tordu. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux blancs en bataille et deux yeux bleus comme des lacs insondables. Soudain, une boule de neige apparut dans sa main, il la lança en l'air et la frappa avec son bâton. Le projectile s'écrasa sur le mur juste devant Elsa. Elle passa prudemment la tête hors de sa cachette. Lorsque le garçon la vit, il parut gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une mine de gamin pris en faute.

Oups... Désolé ?

Elsa ne répondit pas, et descendit l'escalier avec méfiance.

Olaf, pourquoi as-tu laissé rentrer quelqu'un ?

Il est entré tout seul, répondit le bonhomme de neige. Il est gentil, et il vole.

Elsa tenta de masquer sa surprise, et se tourna vers l'étranger. D'un geste, elle l'enferma dans une cage de glace dont les parois se rapprochaient lentement.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Jack Frost. Je suis une des Cinq Légendes. Vraiment désolé pour la boule de neige, articula-t-il rapidement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour ne pas être écrasé.

Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous envoie ?

Personne ! Laissez-moi sortir, s'il-vous-plaît !

Elsa stoppa le mouvement des parois de glace.

Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Laissez-moi sortir ! répéta Jack.

Elsa le regarda, et ne fit pas un geste pour le libérer. Jack souffla d'un air exaspéré, et s'envola avec son bâton, brisant le plafond de sa cage.

Vous n'êtes vraiment pas accueillante comme fille... grommela Jack en se posant sur la fontaine de glace de l'entrée.

Vous êtes un espion de Hans ? demanda Elsa. C'est lui qui vous envoie ?

Un espion de... Quoi ? Non ! protesta le garçon. Je suis Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver !

L'esprit de l'hiver ?

Elsa baissa les bras, et le regardait maintenant d'un air étonné. Jack s'envola et atterrit devant elle souplement. Il lui tendit la main, et elle put voir une rose de neige se former au creux de sa paume. Elsa fixait la main de Jack, interdite.

Comment est-ce possible ?

La rose éclata, et une myriade de flocons s'envola et se posa dans les cheveux de la reine des neiges, créant un diadème de neige.

Je te l'ai dit, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver, expliqua Jack.

Elsa le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il était vraiment séduisant, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa mine insolente... On aurait dit un ange déchu. Sans s'en rendre compte elle lui sourit. Il lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux pétillaient.

J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé ici, dit-il gentiment. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elsa recula, l'air subitement effrayé.

Non, on ne peut rien faire...

Si, je peux t'aider.

Elsa ramassa sa jupe d'une main et remonta l'escalier en courant, au bord des larmes.

C'est impossible, j'ai tout essayé !

Elsa, attends !

Pars ! Va-t-en !

Jack s'envola et s'arrêta devant la blonde.

Stop ! fit-il autoritairement. Je peux t'aider. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Elsa tenta de le repousser, mais elle se retrouva soudainement les poignets bloqués dans des menottes de neige.

Relâche-moi !

Non, répondit Jack en faisant la moue.

Elsa tenta de les faire disparaître, en vain. Elle releva vers Jack un regard courroucé.

Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu t'énerves ? lâcha-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes et elle le fixa en rougissant.

Maintenant, si tu es calmée, je crois qu'on a une statue à décongeler.

Elsa hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Les menottes de neige se désagrégèrent. Jack passa un bras autour de la taille d'Elsa et s'envola jusqu'à la pièce où reposait Anna. Elsa se dégagea sèchement une fois au sol, et épousseta sa robe. Elle s'apprêtait à faire des reproches à l'esprit de l'hiver, quand elle le vit qui fixait sa sœur, l'air indéfinissable.

Oh... fit-il. La pauvre.

Il se tourna vers Elsa, et lui prit la main. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la retint.

Fais moi confiance. Concentre-toi.

Elsa ferma les yeux.

Pense à tous les moments joyeux que tu as partagés avec elle. Tous vos souvenirs. Laisse-les envahir ton esprit. Maintenant, tends les bras, et cherche à ramener tout le froid en toi. Vas-y.

Elsa lui obéit et tendit les bras, se concentrant encore plus.

J'ai confiance en toi Elsa. J'ai confiance en toi, répétait Jack.

Elsa se concentra encore plus fort, et sentit un léger picotement au bout de ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et faillit relâcher sa concentration de surprise. La glace et la neige se désagrégeaient, et rentraient dans ses paumes.

Continue Elsa, c'est très bien ! l'encouragea Jack.

Elsa fit un dernier effort, et vit le bout des doigts de sa sœur reprendre une teinte normale. Elle baissa les bras, à bout de force, et vit le corps de sa sœur reprendre lentement des couleurs, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit totalement libéré de la gangue de glace. Anna tituba, et tomba finalement dans les bras d'Elsa qui s'était précipité pour la rattraper.

Elsa ?

Anna ! Anna, tu es revenue !

Les deux sœurs tombèrent à genoux sur le sol, enlacées.

Elsa, où sommes-nous ?

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, et remarquèrent que toute la neige avait disparue.

Elsa, tu as réussi ! Tu as provoqué le dégel !

Olaf arriva à ce moment.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et probablement le dernier... fit-il joyeusement en fondant.

Olaf ! Accroche-toi mon ami, rit Elsa, faisant apparaître un nuage de neige au-dessus du bonhomme de neige.

Ma tempête de neige personnelle ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

Un bruit les fit se retourner. Un rêne arrivait au loin.

Kristoff ! cria Anna, courant vers lui.

Elsa se tourna alors vers Jack, et lui sauta au cou.

Merci Jack !

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans ses bras et s'éloigna en reprenant contenance.

De rien, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Je suppose que tu vas repartir ?

Je ne pense pas...

Ah ? fit Elsa avec espoir.

Jack se tourna vers elle, l'air malicieux. Il lui prit les mains et l'attira à lui, manquant de la faire trébucher. Il passa rapidement les bras dans son dos, l'empêchant de tomber, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Je pense que je vais rester, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Une p'tite review ? Allez, pour me faire plaisir... (fais les yeux de chat potté)**_


End file.
